


Pining on Aisle Irumatsu

by Psychiccupid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But like... they're already together lmao, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Saiouma Pit White Day 2021, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychiccupid/pseuds/Psychiccupid
Summary: What he expected was to see his beloved looking at Kaede with tears, but instead found the most beautiful golden gaze staring right back at him. Though it was only a few seconds, the gesture was immediately understood and reciprocated.I want to marry you.-x-As the two maids of honor at their best friends' wedding, Shuichi and Kokichi lock eyes from across the aisle, and have a revelation.
Relationships: (Minor) Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, (Minor) Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, (implied) Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77
Collections: Saiouma Pit White Day 2021 Collection: Day 1: Anniversary/Wedding AND/OR Pre-Game





	Pining on Aisle Irumatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saiouma Pit's White Day Event Day 1: Anniversary/Wedding AND/OR Pre-Game
> 
> I went with Wedding! But it's not _their_ wedding :3c
> 
> Thank you so much to [Froakie](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie), [Cyo](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/celiaxan) and [Aria](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MitsubachiAria) who beta'd this for me ♥

The literal moment Kaede got down on one knee backstage after one of the most important piano performances of her life, brandishing a ring completely fit for the genius inventor Miu Iruma, Kokichi and Shuichi knew exactly where they were going to be at that wedding: standing next to their respective besties. 

To say they were excited was an absolute understatement. Despite Tsumugi being the wedding planner, it seemed the two had to meddle in the entire affair. Shuichi focused on the decorations and layout, plotting it all meticulously and perfectly: not a ribbon out of place. On the other hand, Kokichi cared more about the calls and even threatened Monsieur Hanamura and Mademoiselle Andoh, telling them that the glorious wedding cake must be flawless lest they 'receive a visit from a vicious, secret organization'. 

Until, eventually, all three women got absolutely sick of them- and banned them from planning at all, much to their grievances. (It took many, many promises of a grape soda fountain to get the small, purple menace to secede.) 

From there, the day approached with absolutely no complications; save Miu panic-sobbing that, “Kaede doesn’t actually love me she’s just blinded by how smart, perfect and exceptional I am,” which Kokichi had to step outside and take a _deep_ breath for before going back in and comforting her. Once under control, though, he was able to calm her down, and get her hyped about marrying the absolute love of her life. 

And, as Miu walked arm in arm with Kaede down the aisle, not following tradition, all eyes were on them - all the way up until they reached the altar together and turned to face one another. Some people were crying (namely Tenko who thought this the greatest day of her life), some were just so overwhelmingly happy for them (such as Rantaro, whomst Keebo had to console best he knew how via light back pats), and two…

Well, two people were staring at one another instead of the couple. 

It happened unintentionally, but as the to-be wedded women joined hands, and Priest Yonaga began her speech, Kokichi’s eyes flashed to Shuichi. What he expected was to see his beloved looking at Kaede with tears, but instead found the most beautiful golden gaze staring right back at him. Though it was only a few seconds, the gesture was immediately understood and reciprocated. 

_I want to marry you._

Suddenly, it all clicked. Months of planning, the heartbreak of being kicked off the wedding team, the way they both agreed Miu’s decorations were awful and would constantly slip in little “I think we’d like this one more”’s or “if it were _my_ wedding- this is how _I_ would do it~”’s… the sleepy fake proposals whispered between them late into the night trying to make the other flustered.

Leading up to here. Where they stared at each other adoringly across the aisle as their best friends said their vows. Where Kokichi lightly thumbed his left ring finger and found it suddenly naked as Ryoma brought the rings. Where Shuichi bit his lip the moment he heard “you may now kiss the bride” and had to hold himself back from _leaping_ to his boyfriend.

Only the cheering from the audience pulled them back down to reality, as Kaede grabbed Miu and made out with her like it was the first time she was ever allowed to, even if it definitely wasn’t. The two men blushed as they realized just how much of the ceremony they had missed staring into one another’s eyes, but knew that soon, this distance would be closed between them - and waited with baited breath.

Angie closed the ceremony, and Kaede, face soaked with tears, grabbed her wife’s hand and led her outside during the Recession. Himiko and Ryoma joined close behind as the Flower Girl and Ring Bearer (which both had volunteered for). Which meant that the next two people who got to follow them were the two maids of honor, and Kokichi ran over to interlock his arm with Shuichi’s and lean his head against his shoulder faster than he had done nearly anything in his life prior. Though, the taller man did the same, leaning down to place a loving kiss upon his boyfriend’s head, too lost in a post-wedding euphoria to care who noticed. 

The afterparty was held in a glorious ballroom, where a friend of Kaede’s was on the stage performing a masterful cello piece alongside his band. She immediately took Miu to go listen to the music and have the first dance together - and everyone cheered happily as they did so. Once done, Shuichi wasted no time bowing to his darling, outstretching a hand and asking him to dance. Pink as a peach, all the smaller man could do was nod as he was whisked away to be twirled and adored. 

No one else at the party was there anymore; the two lost in their own world. Years of pining leading to years of being helplessly in love leading to right now - where Shuichi leaned down and whispered, “I love you. So much. Forever.” And Kokichi buried his face in his chest and nodded in agreement when the words wouldn’t come out. 

But, through the dancing, the cake, the champagne - guests were ready to start going home, and that meant that it was time…

For the new wives to throw their bouquet back, and let someone catch it: implying they would be the next to get married.

At first, Kokichi had told everyone, “I have no interest in believing in superstitions like that~.” But everyone could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye as he stared down Rantaro, Maki and Tenko getting in position. He wanted, no, _needed_ that bouquet. So, he turned back to look at his future fiance one last time with the most loving smile he could, saw the concern flash in those addicting golden eyes, and twirled around, sprinting for his life when Kaede and Miu released the flowers. 

Though the three stood their ground, Rantaro visibly twitched, Tenko scoffed, and Maki offered an icy death stare as she quickly glanced at him before hyperfocusing back on the bouquet. However, this did not deter the glorious ex-phantom thief. In his mental prep, he had already devised many ways to overcome the shortcoming that was his height - and now was the time to put it into action.

“Gonta! There’s a bug flying around! You need to move ten paces north to see it!” He screamed, causing everyone to momentarily get distracted. Save the entomologist, who followed his instructions perfectly and looked around with purpose. From there, Kokichi lept onto a table, and prepared himself to jump onto Gonta’s shoulders then springboard off to catch the flowers mid-air. 

Seeing his plan, Maki got in formation, and crouched low to try and leap with all her might, prompting Rantaro and Tenko to do the same. They watched with bated breath as the moment finally came. Kokichi pounced, using the giant sturdy structure as a base, and flew through the air, laser focused on his prize. 

The second his feet left Gonta’s shoulders, Maki pushed off the ground like a superhero, aiming straight up. The other two were too slow, and didn’t have time to even react as the small, nimble leader’s and the calloused, thin assassin’s fingers brushed petals. However, the physical interaction caused the bouquet to turn slightly, going in Kokichi’s favor as he wrapped his whole hand around them, and tucked the treasure into his chest as he braced for the tuck and roll. 

All of his thief training, all of those incredible heists of his youth, came to his aid as he hit the floor heavily and tumbled three or four times before finally collapsing on his back and panting heavily - the flowers in perfect condition splayed across him. When he poked his head up to see if he’d _actually_ succeeded in his adrenaline, he began weeping in pure overwhelmed emotion, victorious and proud. 

Shuichi sprinted over by his side in mere seconds, taking off as he always had, chasing the rascal down the second Kokichi had begun his sprint, and now held his boyfriend in his arms, exasperated. “Kokichi,” He began, sternly, equally gasping for breath, “You’re ridiculous. All this for some flowers!?” 

But the smaller man just smiled and kept crying, hiding his embarrassing face from anyone but his beloved, “Y-Yeah. It means we’re next, right?” 

Before a response could happen, all the party guests finally made their way over. Namely the assassin, who sprinted there immediately in concern the moment she realized she lost. “Idiot. What were you thinking!?” Her tone was harsh, critical, but full of genuine affection for the pain in her side she’d come to tolerate. 

“I’m getting married!!” Kokichi turned back to her, tears gone, a bright cheery grin replacing it, before it turned sinister, “Juuust kidding~ I couldn’t let you take my big bro Kaito away from me! Letting him date an evil meanie like you is already so hard!” But Shuichi just bopped him in the head with a huff before Maki could even believe him. 

It was her turn to huff as she released the tension in her shoulders, but provided a sly smile, chiming, “Oh? And you think you can just take Shuichi? Like I would let you marry him?” With a deadpan face, despite clearly joking. 

Finally, Miu and Kaede had made their way over and, relieved, the inventor let out a, “Hey! No one is getting married at _my_ fucking wedding! Now go make out with your boyfriends while I dance with my _wife!”_ Her sneer was what did Kokichi in, handing the cherished bouquet over to Shuichi as he escaped his arms to verbally fight back. Leaving Kaede and Kaito to come over and lift the dazed detective off the ground, patting him off and smiling happily at him once they did. 

Yet, despite it all, Shuichi couldn’t help but stare at the back of that purple head, adorning a big goofy smile on his face. 

He wasn’t going to do it today, no, no- that wouldn’t be appropriate. But he still stared, giddily…

… reaching his hand inside his suit pocket to thumb the tiny, black box that held his future husband’s ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! I had an absolute blast with this piece! 
> 
> If you would like to follow along, you can check out the collection to find everyone else's works! Or you can check out the Saiou Pit Twitter thread [here!](https://twitter.com/SaioumaP/status/1363645535899451392?s=20)


End file.
